


Noche perfecta

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque nada de eso había estado en los planes de Tomoka, la noche estaba resultando perfecta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noche perfecta

Es de noche, pero en el aire todavía queda suficiente calor de la tarde como para no sentir frío.

Es perfecta para salir a divertirse, bailar hasta que llegue el amanecer y sus tacones la obliguen a dejar de hacerlo y exactamente eso es lo que hace Tomoka, aunque al comienzo no planeaba hacerlo a pesar de poder, gracias a no tener que cuidar a sus hermanos menores.

Pero Kotoha lo cambió todo, apareciendo de repente —como suele hacer— y llevándola consigo por puro capricho.

Antes eso la habría molestado, mas ahora se resiste por costumbre y al final acepta ir con ella, incluso sonriendo cuando Kotoha la elogia por su vestido y comenta sobre su cabello, inusualmente libre de sus dos habituales coletas.

Y es el escuchar algo así de alguien como Kotoha, quien atrae miradas incluso cuando está usando un uniforme plano y cero maquillaje, lo que hace que la noche parezca más brillante, más perfecta, y consigue que Tomoka entre a la discoteca elegida por Kotoha con su cabeza en alta, sus ojos brillantes y muchas expectativas.

Estas se cumplen, según pasan los minutos —¿o son horas?— y docenas de canciones, que bailan como si tuvieran energía ilimitada, a veces con alguien que se acerca, a veces solas, a veces juntas.

Lo que están haciendo, piensa Tomoka, es justo el tipo de acción que nunca había considerado demasiado seriamente y que, sabe, nunca haría con Sakuno, su mejor amiga.

Pero estando con Kotoha es fácil dejarse llevar y divertirse sin preocuparse por nada y tal vez es por eso que ya no le molesta su compañía, aunque a veces envidie —o sienta algo similar ante— toda la atención que a veces se centra en Kotoha, como sucede incluso ahora.

No es hasta que el cansancio comienza a hacerse sentir que toman un respiro, sentadas en la barra y disfrutando coloridos cócteles dulces, que refrescan poco pero al menos dan el impulso necesario para continuar por algunas cuantas canciones más, cosa que hacen.

Cuando salen, varias horas después, están despeinadas y sin aliento, pero sonrientes y risueñas y a Tomoka no le importa que Kotoha enlace sus brazos y la arrastre consigo, esta vez en dirección a lo que parece un pequeño parque.

Allí se sientan en una banca, luego de pasar por una máquina expendedora y comprar un par de botellas de agua, y por un momento no dicen nada, prefiriendo descansar y refrescarse y ver el cielo nocturno, en el que parecen brillar más estrellas que en el resto de la ciudad.

—¿Todavía dices que te arrepientes de venir? —Kotoha no oculta su acento ni su sonrisa cuando rompe el silencio y Tomoka resopla, fastidiada al escuchar su primera excusa dicha durante su corta resistencia, cuando habló de que sería una perdida de tiempo y se arrepentiría y sencillamente se aburriría.

—No —acepta Tomoka, girando todo su cuerpo para quedar cara a cara con ella—, pero mañana lo haré —añade, más en broma y para borrarle su alegre gesto.

No funciona, para su mala suerte, y Kotoha ríe, deslizándose en la superficie de la banca para acercarse más.

—Entonces lo repetirías.

Ya debería estar acostumbrada al descaro de Kotoha, se dice Tomoka, pero a pesar de eso queda con la boca abierta por un momento.

—No he dicho eso —le responde al fin, mas por alguna razón se siente inclinada a aceptarlo—: pero lo pensaría si me invitas.

Kotoha ni siquiera se muestra victoriosa, como si hubiese esperando escuchar esas mismas palabras desde de un comienzo, y eso hace que Tomoka gire todo su cuerpo una vez más, dándole la espalda y concentrándose en terminar su agua.

Por alguna razón Kotoha no dice nada y el silencio incomoda a Tomoka. Aun así, esta vez se niega a ceder y se mantiene atenta mientras espera a que, esta vez, sea Kotoha quien se rinda.

El paso de los minutos hace que Tomoka se sienta inquieta, haga una mueca de molestia y tenga que morderse levemente su labio inferior para no perder la paciencia y gritar y girarse y ver qué es lo que Kotoha —quien a veces se comporta más como un crío malcriado que sus propios hermanos menores— quiere, mas al final Kotoha actúa antes de que ella tenga que hacerlo.

La forma en que lo hace la sorprende, porque Kotoha no habla y en vez de eso la abraza; rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en su cuello y riendo cuando nota el sobresalto de Tomoka.

Pero nada de eso impide que Tomoka acepte consigo misma que es agradable y ya han pasado suficiente tiempo afuera como para que no le desagrade el calor proveniente del cuerpo de Kotoha y a su pesar —sin pensarlo— se recuesta un poco contra ella, por una vez sin sentir celos de sus pechos más grandes.

Es increíble cómo algo tan simple puede hacer que la noche parezca perfecta de nuevo, piensa Tomoka, aunque no tiene ninguna intención de decirlo en voz alta y darle a Kotoha algo más para que presuma.

—Entonces la próxima vez —comienza Kotoha, en voz baja y tan cerca de su oído que Tomoka se estremece, sin tiempo para replicarle que no ha dicho que irá—, vamos de viaje.

Tomoka parpadea y aguarda a que Kotoha acepte que está bromeando, mas eso no sucede y Tomoka abre la boca y la cierra fuertemente sin saber qué decir, porque la idea suena tentadora y al mismo tiempo es imposible.

—Yo sí tengo cosas que hacer —contesta Tomoka después de un rato—. Estudiar, cuidar a mis hermanos y...

—Esas son excusas.

La interrupción hace que Tomoka entrecierre sus ojos y gire un poco su cabeza para ver a Kotoha, cosa que sólo logra a medias.

—No lo son.

—Sí lo son.

El intercambio parece una discusión entre niños inmaduros, por lo que Tomoka contiene la respiración y la deja salir de una forma exagerada, para dejar claro que ella es la que se está calmando y actuando de forma madura.

—No lo son —repite y continúa con tanta rapidez como puede—. Si tanto quieres viajar, ve sola.

—Eso no sería divertido —se queja Kotoha, abrazándola con más fuerza y moviendo su rostro para que Tomoka no pueda ver su expresión.

Tomoka gira sus ojos, mas no se aparta ni se retracta, porque lo que dijo es cierto.

Kotoha vive como una criatura del aire, que vive como quiere y hace lo que quiere y de alguna forma, al mismo tiempo, no abandona sus responsabilidades, cosa que Tomoka admira, envidia y no entiende por partes iguales.

Ella, en contraste, no puede hacer lo mismo y las noches como esta, en la que puede olvidarse de todo en lugar de dormir, demasiado cansada como para darse cuenta del resto del mundo, son inusuales.

—Tengo una idea —dice Kotoha de repente, sin su tono risueño y sonando casi seria—. Casémonos

—¿¡Eh!? —Esta vez, a Tomoka le es imposible no subir la voz y la única razón por la que no encara a Kotoha es que los brazos de ésta se lo impiden.

—Lo digo en serio —asegura Kotoha, usando la misma inflexión.

En otro caso, Tomoka le habría creído cualquier cosa que dijese con ese tono, pero el que hubiese sugerido que se casasen hace que ya no pueda hacerlo y en lugar de eso, se pregunta si los aparentemente inofensivos cócteles no eran tan inofensivos en realidad y por eso Kotoha está diciendo cosas sin sentido.

—Para comenzar —pronuncia Tomoka lentamente, más paciente de lo que debería—, es imposible. Somos mujeres...

—Eso es lo de menos —interrumpe Kotoha y sin explayarse al respecto, comenta—: No tendrías que cuidar más a tus hermanos. O yo te podría ayudar.

—Pues hazlo.

Seguramente a los pequeños monstruos que tiene por hermanos menores —y que ya no son tan chicos, pero siguen requiriendo que alguien los cuide— les alegraría, con lo mucho que les agrada Kotoha, y ella podría descansar o incluso irse de viaje, aunque sola...

—¿Eso es un sí? —pregunta Kotoha, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y cuando Tomoka no contesta de inmediato, insiste—: Di que sí.

—No me escuchaste, ¿verdad? —replica Tomoka, intentando zafarse del abrazo para poder verla.

Kotoha no la suelta, pero sí disminuye su fuerza para permitírselo y Tomoka se da cuenta que la expresión de Kotoha, aunque brillante, no es burlona. Casi como si no estuviese bromeando ni estuviese borracha.

—Sí te escuché —reitera Kotoha—. Luego pensamos en los detalles, por ahora...

—Juro que no... —pronuncia Tomoka, impidiendo que Kotoha termine lo que iba a decir.

Pero Kotoha también la interrumpe, aunque usando sus labios para besarla en lugar de hablar y Tomoka no la rechaza. Nunca lo ha hecho, nunca ha podido hacerlo.

A pesar de eso, la conversación no abandona su mente por completo, pero Tomoka decide olvidarla por ahora y seguir disfrutando la hermosa noche.

Y después, si Kotoha decide recordarle su extraña propuesta y el que Tomoka le contestó el beso y también la abrazó y _no dijo que no_ , siempre puede culpar a los cócteles.


End file.
